


Terrible Story #4

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #4

  
  


**Terrible Story #4**

The bottom of the ninth. Carl Robinson on the mound. Struck out the first two batters with six straight pitches. One run lead, only one out away from championship playoffs. 

Carl is focussed, but the batter knows exactly how to break his concentration. Hurling the one word guaranteed to rattle the black pitcher, 'C'mon, N-----R!' he yells. 

Carl goes berserk! No matter how far he's come, he's never forgotten the pain of being judged sub-human. Being called that NAME again... in front of thousands of people! The bigotry is still there and he reacts to it. Explosively! 

In short, he goes berserk...leaping toward the plate with blood in his eye, ready to smash the racist bastard to the ground. 

Only the combined speedy intervention of catcher, first and third basemen keep him from pulverizing the now terrified batter. They hold him back and, thankfully, the umpire does not eject him from the game. 

Back on the mound. Eyes blazing. 

Fast ball. 'Stee-e-e-RIKE!' calls the ump. 

Barely pausing for breath...another fast ball. 'Stree-e-RIKE!' again the call. 

The last ball is thrown so fast it almost breaks the clock at 120 mph! 'Stee-e-e-RIKE!' screams the umpire! 

Game over! Fans are delirious! On to the Championship! Carl is triumphantly carried off the field with a wide grin of satisfaction on his face. 

The next day, Duncan MacLeod opens the sports pages, gasps and begins to grieve for his friend. 

Why? 

Do you know? 

Any guesses? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Duncan was horrified by the headline. It read.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

ROBINSON LOSES HEAD   
FANS SEE QUICK INNING! 

Peace, Emit (scuttles away to avoid barrage of rotten fruit)   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #5   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
